


magnetic, everything about you.

by spicytozier



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum is sassy af, M/M, Muke - Freeform, luke's sick and they're on tour, muke cuddling, muke fluff, so michael cuddles him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytozier/pseuds/spicytozier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke's sick so michael wants to make him feel better.</p><p>title from hypnotic by zella day</p>
            </blockquote>





	magnetic, everything about you.

**Author's Note:**

> luke's sick so i wrote this bc my poor baby is too precious

sick

shanghai, china. that's where they were. luke couldn't believe it, their silly little band from sydney, all the way in shanghai with all these people waiting to see them. so far, sounds live feels live was going well- and he couldn't believe they'd already played for so many people in japan.

he was feeling really shitty, he'd been coming down with the flu for a few days but the height of it was beginning to kick in and luke couldn't find the motivation to do anything. 

he lay on the couch in the back of the bus, uncomfortably laced in a thin blanket. he was attempting to watch some animated movie, but found it difficult to keep his eyes open and focus on anything that was occuring. there was a loud crash from the front, followed by a giggle from ashton and luke groaned at the noise. his head was pounding and he just wanted to be in his bed, but instead he was on a moving tourbus on an uncomfortably small couch in the middle of china. the sliding door opened, and in came a blue haired boy. 

michael frowned when he saw luke's condition- he was tangled in the blanket and drooping off the side of the leather seat. his forehead was sweaty and cheeks flushed, and he was still wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. he looked like he would fall asleep any minute if it weren't for the loud tv blaring beside him.

"hey, luke. you feeling okay?" he questioned, already knowing the answer. he sat down beside the younger boy, placing a palm on his forehead and gasping at the heat. luke shook his head, frowning. "shit- luke, you're burning up. let's get you out of those jeans, sit up." michael removed the small blanket and luke groaned at the movement. the older boy pulled luke into a sitting position before- after a lot of struggle- peeling off his sweaty jeans. michael tried not to stare at his milky legs and stood up, carrying luke bridal style toward the door.

the blonde rested his heavy head on michael's collarbone, curled into himself and attempting to keep his eyes open. the other half of the band teased michael when he emerged with a weak luke in his arms.

"oh look- a wild prince with his damsel in distress." calum teased from beside ashton, who was watching spongebob.

"shut up you dick, luke's not feeling well. get him some water and turn that fucking tv down." michael snapped, repositioning luke so he was more comfortably resting on him. calum muttered something about 'little princess' and 'not being a slave' before standing up and heading towards the small kitchen. ashton smiled and waved at michael as he passed, walking towards their bunks. 

he gently placed luke into his own bunk, placing the comforter over him gently.

calum approached, handing michael a glass of water and an advil.

"thanks cal." michael smiled, patting the tanned boy's head. calum laughed, walking back over to ashton.

michael motioned for luke to sit up slightly, handing him the pill and glass.

"mikey?" luke asked quietly, after handing him back the empty glass.

"yeah lukey?" michael replied, positioning luke's pillows more comfortably under his head.

"d'you wanna cuddle? 'm tired." he mumbled, baby blue eyes shutting slightly. michael smiled fondly, nodding. 

he removed his boots and jeans, sliding in next to the younger boy and pulling his small frame into his own chest- michael's arms wrapped around luke's tiny waist. michael placed his lips on luke's back, pressing them down to leave a chaste kiss between his shoulder blades. luke shivered, finally closing his eyes peacefully.

"thank you, mikey." he whispered into the dark bunk. michael nodded, feeling luke interlock their fingers.

"hope you're feeling better soon." michael whispered back, feeling himself close his own eyes.

"love you." it was barely heard, but he knew luke had said it. he smiled, rubbing his thumb over luke's knuckle.

"love you too luke, sleep well." he smiled into the darkness.


End file.
